


The Lake

by Ma_vhenan_Bellanaris



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mages and Templars, Red Templars, Rite of Tranquility, Torture, Tranquil, Tranquil Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_vhenan_Bellanaris/pseuds/Ma_vhenan_Bellanaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen had a surprise for Miah, he wanted to give her his lucky coin. Just one day away from it all is all he asked for. But Samson decides to crash his plan, and has a surprise of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about how Cullen's good intentions could have gone wrong for a while now. I just had to put my thoughts out there. I might work on series for this. But currently all it is a short story. 
> 
> **Disclaimer I do not own or claim any rights to Dragon age characters or dialogue.

Miah Lavellan was excited! It was going to be a short journey, just a day ride away but she couldn’t bare the excitement to actually leave Skyhold by herself with Cullen. The days have been long and difficult with all the stresses pilling up and she knew that Cullen was still struggling from Lyrium withdrawals and even in all this mess of saving the world they both need a break. 

They arrive at the Lake just after sundown. Cullen takes both their horses and tie them to a tree nearby. “Where are we?” Miah questions as they walk onto a small deck. “You walk into danger everyday. I wanted to take you away from that, if only for a moment. I grew up not far from here. This place was always quiet.” Miah sighs in relief it was quiet. Her mind needed the break this was giving her. “Did you come here often?” she questions looking at him in his beautiful golden eyes. “I loved my siblings, but they were very loud. I would come here to clear my head. Of course they always found me eventually.” He sighs.

“You were happy here.” Miah smiles “I was. I still am.” Returning the smile. The smile he only gave her. She was beautiful in the moonlight, her long white hair reflecting the moonlight. It reached down her back carelessly today. She had no worries of keeping it tame. Her steel grey eyes look into Cullen’s making his heart almost skip a beat.

“How will you survive without a parade of messengers and war reports?” She questions holding back a chuckle “I should be able to last the day. Besides, I told Leliana to send word if-” Interrupting Cullen Miah has him regain focus. “Cullen. You, me, alone, pretty lake.”

“Right. Of course.” They stand in a comfortable silence. “The last time I was here was the day I left for Templar training. My brother gave me this.” He holds up a silver coin with an image of Andraste on the front. “It just happened to be in his pocket but he said it was for luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our faith should see us through.”

“A little luck can’t hurt every now and then.” Miah says closing the gap between them. “No, I suppose not.” He looks at Miah, his beautiful Miah. “I should have died during the blight, or at Kirkwall, or Haven… Take your pick. And yet, I made it back here.” Miah looks at the coin in his hand and Cullen holds it out. “Humor me. You don’t know what you’ll face before the end. This can’t hurt.”

“I’ll keep it safe.” Miah replies holding in the palm of her hand. “Good. I know it’s foolish but… I’m glad” He pulls her in and touches his forehead to hers before kissing her in a deep embrace. Miah wants to tell him she loves him, that she has never felt this way before when all of a sudden she hears a man bellow out. “There they are!” Cullen’s hand drops to the hilt of his sword ready to protect his beloved. He turns around and see’s their horses are slayed and that 20 men give or take where charging them. It was an ambush. No one was supposed to know him and Miah where out here alone, only the inner circle knew there had to be a leak somewhere. 

Miah was not prepared for this she had no staff, no armor. She could still use her magic just not control it as well. “Miah…” Cullen breaths out, and steps in front of her withdrawing his sword. He has single handily brought her out here to die. He sees a familiar branding on the armor of those charging them, they were Templars. 

The Templars had now reached the end of deck blocking their only exit. “I am sorry Miah. I shouldn’t ha—“when he is interrupted by a sharp familiar voice. “Leaving the Templars has ruined your smarts I see Commander Cullen.” It was Samson. “If you let us leave now Samson, we will not pursue you any further.” Miah yells out from behind Cullen. “Oh it is far too late to be striking deals now, Inquisitor.” Samson smirks back at her. “The Elder One has a special plan for you. Cullen, if you give her up now, no harm will come to you.” “NEVER!” Cullen growls at Samson. “We were friends once, I thought I would give you the chance.” He says mockingly “Thank you for delivering her on a silver platter.” As he retreats back behind his men. They charge full blown.  


Miah begins to pull at her magic at least to get a barrier around Cullen. When she feels her connection to fade disappear. She was being silenced for the first time ever. She gasps for air at the shock, falling to the ground in fear, never before being disconnected from the fade. Cullen is fighting 4 men at once when he hears gasp for breath. “Miah, no!” He gets distracted from the battle looking at her on the ground struggling. He watches his lucky coin roll out of her hand falling into the lake below. Then everything goes dark.

“Cullen… Cullen. Please wake up.” It’s Miah’s voice. Cullen jolts awake. Tearing at his arms he notices they are bound upward hooked into the wall, with his legs tightly to the ground. He looks over to Miah she was placed in a stock with her arms and head held upward. The bastards were forcing her to support herself. “Miah.” Cullen tears at his chain even tougher. “Cullen. It’s no use.” Miah whimpers out. “I just wanted to tell you… before they do whatever they plan.” “No! We will get out of this Miah! I swear it.” Cullen is thrashing at his chains even more forcefully when he hears the door to the dungeon creek open. In walks Samson and 3 other Templars. “Oh good your awake. You will want to see this.” Samson smiles at him. Cullen looks down and sees it. The Lyrium brand. “NOOO!” His worse fear. Worse than Miah getting possessed. Samson was going to perform the Rite of Tranquility on Miah “NO NO NO!!!” Cullen yells out as loud as his lungs would bare. Miah notices why Cullen is thrashing, and instantly starts crying. “Any last words?” Samson chuckles. Forcing through the sobs Miah begins to say them. “Cullen I—“But the chanting starts and the brand is placed on Miah’s forehead. She screams out in terror. Cullen starts to cry to. “Miah!” Turning his face away unable to bare the pain she is facing. “MAKE HIM WATCH!” Samson yells, and one of the Templar's run over to Cullen slamming his head against the wall forcing him to open his eyes and watch what Samson was doing to his Miah. HIS MIAH!

Miah could feel nothing, hear nothing but the white flash of pain in her forehead, burning through her skin. The Veil was severed from her sharply, and for the first time since receiving her mark she no longer senses it. Then she was falling, sinking, losing herself when everything went silent.

Cullen watches his love slump over. No longer resisting, the tears flow freely from his eyes. Miah lift’s her head up looking at Samson. “Now tell me what where you going to tell Commander Cullen.” Samson asks. “That I loved him.” Miah replies in a new monotone voice. Cullen is now sobbing uncontrollably. “Good girl.” Samson chuckles. “And what do you feel now?” He questions. “Nothing…” those words crash into Cullen like a brick wall. “I apologize.” Miah replies now looking at Cullen seeing the pain her words caused him. He cannot choke out a threat, anything, his voice is gone. “Unchain her. No need for that now. Be a good girl and stay here.” “Yes, ser.” Miah replies. Samson and his Templars leave the room. Miah is sitting in the center of the room now in silence. 

“Miah.” Cullen says looking at her. The strong women she once was nowhere in sight. Everything she once was is now shielded behind the pink sunburst mark on her forehead “Miah, I love you to, I will find us a way out. I will save you. I promise.” Miah looks puzzled trying to find the right words. “I apologize.” is all she says. Filling the room with nothing but silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was debating whether or not to continue this work and I finally deiced to! I had a bit of writers block with A Long Way from Home, and was able to loose myself a bit more into Miah's story. Now this story will have slower updates because I like to spend most of my time working on A Long Way from Home, so thank you for the patience. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this short chapter! And comments & kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or claim to any of it's characters, world, ect.

“They should have returned by now.” Leliana says aloud well looking at the entrance of Skyhold. Waiting for the return of Miah & Cullen. Something must be wrong it has been 2 days. Cullen had ensured he would return before sundown the next day.

“NO, NO, NO. WORSE FEAR, FORCED TO WATCH! SHE IS GONE!” Leliana hears Cole yell. “Cole, please you must explain more, I do not understand.” Solas replies. Leliana quickly makes her way down the stairs. “She is just a shell, no longer herself, gone.” Tears are forming in Cole’s eyes. “You don’t understand, I can’t feel her anymore!” Cole yells pausing. “Golden eyes, warm, safe, I love him.” He says shaking his head. “Not safe, please don’t hurt him, disconnected, can’t breathe.”

Leliana enters the rotunda not able to control from butting in “Cole, are you talking about Miah & Cullen?” “YES! We must find them! But fuzzy I can’t” He replies tears still flowing. Solas loses his composure. “Cole! Why didn’t you just tell me Miah was in danger?” “I tried.” Is all Cole could say.

Leliana was no fool she knew that even with Miah being in an exclusive relationship with Cullen, there was something that happen between the apostate and Miah. She remembers overhearing something about the fade and better to be friends. “Hope he knows, death would be better, so bright, can’t feel. GONE!” Cole cries out. “Solas do you know any way of finding Miah?” Leliana asks sternly. “I can attempt to find her presence in the fade.” Solas replies concerned. Instantly making his way to the couch falling asleep.

As soon as Solas entered the fade he feels something missing, even if Miah is awake he can normally instantly find where she is located due to the mark. But this time is different there is no loud thrum of magic. Instead he senses a very miniscule hum of magic, he follows it thinking of Miah. Doing whatever he can to draw himself to her.

Leliana looks at Cole very concerned. “Cole, is Miah…” “I don’t know! Her light is gone!” Cole yells and disappears. She must find Josephine and the rest of the inner circle.

Everyone is stuffed into the war room minus Solas, everyone in the room is mumbling about what this meeting could be about and why they haven’t seen Cullen or Miah for days. “Everyone I have called an important meeting because we have an issue with Miah and Cullen.” Leliana shouts out, the room falls silent. “As some of you know. Cullen had a surprise for Miah, he was taking her to his favorite Lake from childhood. But it seems something has detained them. Josephine, Cassandra and I will be interviewing all of you.” Leliana glares around the room. “Someone in this room compromised their location.”

* * *

Solas was wandering the fade focusing on the smallest glint of energy he felt pulling himself forwards, when he finally discovers her. Well it. The mark still holding onto the fade by the smallest glint. “Miah!” Solas yells out into the abyss of the fade. “MIAH!” Solas felt his throat tightening. She had to be dead, and the mark still had lingering magic. The only answer responsible for her presence not being here as well.

The regret hits Solas hard. The one person he had found himself to actually care for was dead. If only he had given their relationship a chance… If only. Maybe she would still be alive he thinks to himself. He only distanced himself out of protecting her wellbeing… He must take revenge on those that did this. Especially on Cullen for causing this.

Solas awakens from his slumber knowing Miah’s last known location it was a place not too far from the Lake it was an old Circle tower, mostly destroyed in the rebellion. But still built enough to hold someone captive.  
With a large stride in his step Solas, rapidly walks to the war room. “Not dead, worse than that.” Cole appears and begins walking next to Solas. What could be worse than death Solas thinks to himself. “Chanting, branding, she is gone.” Cole replies. Solas stops in his tracks, connecting the dots. They were in a circle tower, whoever kidnapped them might have known the knowledge of making someone a Tranquil. Solas no longer walking to the war room, he begins running holding back his anger and tears.

Solas’ bursts through the war room doors, out of breath, and obviously disgruntled. It was Leliana Cassandra, Josephine, all interviewing a very nervous looking Sera.

“They made her… They made her a tranquil…” Solas breaths out the best he could. Josephine made a loud shocked gasp, but Solas couldn’t dare look at Cassandra or anyone else’s faces.

Cassandra was the first to speak. “Do you know where she is?” her voice shaky but still strong. Solas wills himself over to the war table and points on the map where the old circle should be located. “Here, it’s an old Circle tower. I will be ready to go immediately. Whoever took her, they will pay. Let me know when you have the group ready” Solas demands. The obvious fury building in him. As he forces himself out of the room. Cole stands by him “It’s neither of your faults.” He whispers to Solas. “Cole I appreciate you trying to help, but not right now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortie! I hope you enjoy and as always your comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or claim to any of it's characters, world, ect.

 Cullen remembers the first time he saw her, Miah Lavellan.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift. Well done.” Cullen said greeting Cassandra. “*Sigh* Do not thank me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing” Cassandra replies to him.

Cullen looks over at the prisoner for the first time. She was standing tall and strong. Her white hair glowing green with the breach just above them. Her features sharp and fine, and the most perfect elven ears he had ever seen. “Is it?” he manages to choke out. “I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.”

Miah boldness was already seeping through. “You’re not the only one hoping that.”

“We’ll see soon enough, won’t we?” he manages to reply. Her beauty was distracting. “The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.” Cullen commands to Cassandra.

“Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander.” Cassandra replies.

Cullen pulls his attention from Cassandra back to Miah. “Maker watch over you… For all our sakes"

Cullen broke down into tears, Miah was no longer that beautiful strong women, as he stares at her now tranquil face. No emotion shown. Miah makes her way over to Cullen, still in his chains. “Cullen, what is wrong is there something I can assist you with?” She says in her new monotone emotionless voice, as she kneels down next to him looking into his eyes. “No there isn’t Miah.” He manages to reply.  When all of a sudden they hear fighting out in the hall, with screams of terror.  
  
“Miah! We have to find a way to release me, so I can protect you.” Miah looks around with nothing to use in sight she goes over to Cullen’s chains pulling on them. Trying to break them free.

When all of a sudden the jail door bursts down, at the other side was Dorian. Looking quite frazzled. “Cullen. Thank goodness your alive.” He says as he runs over to him and uses his magic to destroy the locks when he sees Miah’s face for the first time. “Miah… My dear what have they done to you.” As he outreaches his hand cupping her cheek. “I am now a tranquil. No longer a danger to humanity with my unstable mark.” She replies.

Cullen is now standing rubbing wrists, it was a relief to no longer be in the chains. When Solas makes his way into the room. His eyes are only on Miah, as he marches over to her, whisking her away from Dorian. He examines her newly scared forehead. As he uses the same magic he used many millennia’s ago to remove the blood writing, as he watches the sunburst scar disappear. “Miah… I promise you I will find a way to save you.” He whispers under his breath. “Solas I do not need saving. This way is better.” she replies. “No Miah…” Solas replies closing his eyes looking away. When he remembers who fault it is, Cullen.

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Solas turns around with a fury in him. Staring at the former Templar. “Do you think I don’t know this?” Cullen whimpers out. “Solas, you need to calm down.” Dorian tries to interrupt. “NO! He caused this! HE DESERVES PUNISHMENT!” Solas yells as he conjures a fire ball in his hand. Taking long strides towards Cullen. “Go ahead Solas! I know I do!” Cullen replies. When Cole appears. “STOP!!!” He yells as appearing between Cullen and Solas.  
  
“So much pain. You all hurt.” He says looking around the whole room. “Don’t hurt each other. Just more pain.” Solas calms himself as the fire dissipates and he looks away from Cullen and back at Miah. Coles face is sharp and pained when he looks at Miah for the first time. Cole gasps for breath as Cullen reaches out and catches him from falling.  
  
“I can’t hear her. Nothing but silence. Her light… Make it stop!” He screams holding his head. “Cole I am sorry for causing you pain.” Miah replies to his plea taking steps towards. “No! No! You’re not her! Stop!” Cole yells as he breaks free from Cullen and flees from the room.

“Gentleman.” Dorian announces breaking the silence. “Let’s get her out of here. My dear?” as he extends his arm for Miah to hold. She grabs it. Like so many times before. But this time it wasn’t her.


	4. Chapter 4

“Cassandra!! She helped you find that damn book there has to be way to save her!” Cullen yells at Cassandra. “Maker! Cullen don’t you think I am trying! I want everything and more for her to be back to her normal self!” Cassandra cries out in anger and frustration slamming the book onto the table.

Leliana makes her presence now known in the war room. “You two need to stop it. Arguing is not going to bring Miah back.” She says calmly. “Cassandra why don’t you take a break?” Cassandra lets out a heavy breath of relief and walks out of the room.

Cullen is pacing around in circles looking out the large war room window. Leliana makes her way over to him. “Cullen… I’m sorry.” She calls while trying to reach out to him. Cullen swiftly moves out of her reach. “You don’t understand! This is all my fault. If I hadn’t of just wanted a break from all of this she would be alright. Still herself.” He pauses bowing his head down in sadness.

“You couldn’t have possibly known that Samson was going to ambush you.” Leliana coo’s in comfort. Cullen absorbs the words, but it does not pull him out of his destructive cycle. “How are we going to save her Leliana?” this was too much to bear on the poor Commander as he falls to the ground in tears.

* * *

 

Solas is in-depth in reading about tranquility, when he spots her make her way into the rotunda. “Is there any way I can assist you Solas?” she questions staring into his eyes blankly. He was not sure what to say to the emotionless Miah. “I am just researching your current condition, on how to cure it. If you would like to help?” “I will help where I am needed.” As the emotionless Miah makes her way to Solas’ desk.  He hands her a common tome about how Tranquility was invented and continues his research.

“Why did you heal my brand?” Miah questions Solas. This is more difficult then Solas thought. When he thought the whole world was tranquil when he first awoke oh boy was he wrong. This is pure torture. “You do not deserve to be defined by that cruel mark, you are more than that.” He replies looking at her emotionless face was chilling.

“No I am a tranquil, I am nothing more.” Miah replies as she looks back down to the tome and reads it.

Solas closes his book, and exits the rotunda making his way to the battlements. This is all my fault. If I wouldn’t have denied her… She would have never been there with the commander. She wouldn’t be in the condition that she is in. “Cold. Alone. Afraid, how we will bring her back.” Cole says while appearing next to Solas. “Everyone is in pain Solas. So much. It’s hard to bear.” “Cole, can you please leave me.” Solas replies. Cole disappears with a poof and it is just him again. Alone.

* * *

 

Cassandra is alone reading the book of secrets when the thought appears in her mind. The books says her mind was touched by a spirit of faith. What if Cole touches Miah’s mind! She throws the book down to the ground and runs to Solas’ rotunda.

“Solas! I know how we can save her!” she yells while bursting through the doors. Solas is not in the room though just Miah. “Save me? I do not need saving.” Miah replies. “Where is Solas?” Cassandra asks as strongly as she can. Miah points towards the door to the battlements. Cassandra quickly rushes out the door and there is Solas. Looking down upon Skyhold.

“Solas I know a way…” she yells to him. Solas immediately turns to her giving her his full attention. “Cole… He needs to touch her mind. Like a spirit of faith touched mine!” Solas’ eyes brighten. “Cassandra I cannot believe I didn’t think of this sooner. Get Cullen, Dorian. A healer. Who know what will happen we reverse the rite.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Burning. Tearing. Emotion. Everything all at once.”

Miah gasps. The first breath she can feel. Really feel. The tears burning down her face cannot be stopped. She opens her eyes to see him holding her. Cullen her love. She chokes on her breath. Then compassion rushes over her. Pain, so much pain caused. All the faces of her loved ones flash before her eyes when they first saw her tranquil face. She clenches her head. Screaming so loud all of Skyhold could hear.

“MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!”

More pain as she looks at the faces around her in the room. Solas reaches down touching her. His gentle touch. Like the kiss he once gave. But all she saw was the hidden pain in his face as well.

She closes her eyes tight. She was feeling everything and everyone. “Solas! Make it stop! It’s too much!” she wales out. She feels the warmth of his magic flowing through her gently caressing her body as her eyes close shut. 

“I warned you we did not know what would happen when we reversed the rite.” Solas says aloud. Holding Miah’s head in his lap. Still pumping magic through her veins. “I think using a spirit of Compassion might have not been the wisest choice. It seems a mix of it and her emotions coming back has made her even more unstable.”

When Cole appears. “No, no, no. I hurt her more. You said it would bring her back! Not like this no. So much pain. Worse than the silence.” Cole holds his head like Miah just did falling to his knees besides her.   

“Cole.” Solas says sharp but caring. “You did the right thing.” Cole releases his head and disappears. “What do we do when she wakes back up?” Cullen finally asks. “There is nothing we can do but be there for her, Cullen.” As Solas picks Miah up in his arms. “Let get her to her quarters.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I have placed a silencing rune on the door. So when she awakens no one will hear a thing.” Solas says as he struts back up the staircase.

“Thank you Solas, for everything.” Cullen replies sitting on the bed holding Miah’s hand. “I honestly didn’t do it for you. It is all for her.” Solas answers glaring at him. “I know you blame me. I blame me. I deserve it.” When he is cut off by a slight moan from Miah. “She will awaken soon. I will give you two some privacy.” Solas says as he leaves her chambers.

Miah opens her eyes for the second time to see Cullen’s gentle face staring at her. “Cuuulllleen.” She whimpers out. “My Miah.” He says as he reaches down to the bed pulling her into his chest.

“Cullen, everything hurts, when I was…” she breaks out in a cry. “I was trapped. Like behind a wall. I wasn’t alive. Not really.” She cries. “I saw you and wanted to tell you I loved you so bad. But I couldn’t. Not truly. I. I.” she breaks out in another loud cry.

“Miah. I know. You needn’t to explain.” Cullen replies as he pulls her tighter to his chest and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Everything was amplified for Miah now. All the love she felt for Cullen was on overdrive. “Cullen I just need to.” She whimpers out as she forcibly presses herself against his lips. Cullen cannot deny her, not now. She pulls herself closer into the kiss with him. He breaks away from her for a moment to see her face. Still grief ridden. “We will get through this together. Okay?” Cullen gently says as Miah closes her eyes pulling him close.


End file.
